Fierrochase flufflemon
by Yuri Nikiferof
Summary: Magnus and Alex is finally dating how will a innocent kiss go!


Disclaimer

Alex is gender fluid but all Fanfiction I find off Magnus and Alex, Alex is always a girl I'm going to change that because YAOI.

I know he/ she is not always a boy or a girl,

LGBTQ or LGBT or something I don't know what it is. I don't know all of that stuff. 😅

My world WAS NOT the same after I discovered yaoi and LGBTQ and LGBT or what ever you go by. I'm sorry for not finding a word for it.

And same sex relationships.

I don't judge.

But I wouldn't trade it for the world it has widened my views in more ways than one.

And if I have done something to offend anyone I apologise for that, it was not my intention.

This is my version of what could have happened if Alex said she/ he would date Magnus.

Kinda not because it just them making out and having sex maybe a date scene I have not decided fully yet.😂

Anyway this fanfic is going to be lemon and

boy x boy and if that's not your cup of tea I suggest you get out of here before your innocent little mind can't take it. It might not be a hardcore lemon and that bad but I am warning you just in case and if you still want to read don't blame me.

I don't own the characters unfortunately

uncle Rick does.

The story is mine though.

Have fun and please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of it I would appreciate it :)

Yuri Nikiferof

….…

Magnus and Alex was in Magnus room hanging out. The lay in the atrium just enjoying each other's company.

Magnus leaned in and kissed Alex on the lips he have to deal with Alex later. He didn't care that Alex was a guy right now either he just wants to kiss him/he.

Not that Magnus cared about what gender Alex had Magnus loved him/her anyway.

He depend the kiss feeling Alex returning the kiss. Magnus hand slide down Alex body too the rim of Alex's shirt his hand making it's way under the shirt and over Alex abs.

Alex own hands found Magnus own shirt and his hands found their way under Magnus shirt Alex began to touch Magnus abs. They began stroking each other's bodies roughly wanting too feel each other more.

Alex had enough he practically tore off Magnus shirt. Alex started to kiss down on Magnus neck going down too his chest nipping at Magnus nipples. Magnus let out a loud moan at the sensation of Alex nipping on his nipples.

Alex took that moment too take a good look at Magnus. The sight made him more excited to continue his assault on Magnus body.

His face was flushed and his eyes was half closed looking at Alex with lustful eyes. His breathing was short and shallow indicating he was out of breath. Perfect.

Alex went back to assault Magnus body some more. Alex hand stretch down to Magnus growing bulge stroking it through his pants.

Magnus let out another loud moan he closed his eyes in pleasure. Alex was SO GOOD AT THIS.

Hearing Magnus moan and groan made Alex hard. Alex patience had run out he forcefully ripped of Magnus pants and boxers leaving Magnus whit nothing on. Magnus felt like his cheeks were as red as Mallory Keens hair.

Alex did not care if Magnus were flustered and embarrassed Alex just wanted to pounce on Magnus and have his way with him. Alex leaned over to kiss Magnus on the lips this time making his tongue make it's way in to Magnus mouth, the kiss was deep and passionate.

As he was doing that he stroked Magnus body paying extra attention to the more sensitive areas. Alex turned his attention back to Magnus manhood. He began to slowly stroke it with his hand. Magnus breathing hitched at the sensation

of Alex hand on his cock. Alex got a mischievous glint in his eyes that Magnus didn't know what to think of. He had Magnus sit down on his bed Alex himself then sat down on his knees leaned down so that his mouth was touching Magnus cock before he took it in his mouth and started sucking and liking his cock.

Magnus breath hitched again what Alex was doing was making his body carve more, he hoped Alex wasn't planning to stop anytime soon.

Alex was not having any thoughts of stopping just yet and the way Magnus body was responding to his torches made it really hard to think of anything. While Alex was having his way with Magnus cock, Magnus himself was in heaven. Alex Fierro was giving him a fucking blowjob he could not really complain about that. Magnus decided to ( for once ) be brave. He laced his fingers in Alex hair and tugged Alex nearly chocked he wasn't prepared for that.

Magnus felt a little guilty for doing that but it had felt so good.

Are you okay?!

Yeah I'm fine, warn me next time would you! Okay.

Magnus once again decided to be a little brave he took Alex wrist in his hand pulling him so he was standing up.

Magnus?!

Alex was confused had he done something wrong?! Magnus then proceeded to undress Alex, Alex himself just started at Magnus. His Magnus wasn't this brave ( or was he?! ). Alex was soon as naked as Magnus, Magnus hands working is't way over Alex body slowly at first but more bolder as time went on. Magnus sat Alex down the bed as Alex had done for him, he the proceeded to give Alex a blow job. Now Alex was in awe wen had his shy sunny boyfriend gone this was seriously not like Magnus would stumble over his own feet almost killing himself ( again) yet here he was giving him a blow job. Alex was in no way complaining having a bold or bolder boyfriend didn't hurt from time to time.

…

_Hope you like it , if there are some grammar or spelling issue then I apologise_


End file.
